


pocky

by Hugabug



Series: HL Modern Domestic AU [7]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Couple, Soldiers, also this is a spot of happy before shit goes down the next evening, this is super cute like out of the three this is the one i like, woops spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugabug/pseuds/Hugabug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Care to play, colonel?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	pocky

“Alam mo, may narinig ako kay Vince kanina.”

Goyong looked up from his bare toes wiggling against the cold tile floor and matched his grin to the one currently spread across his husband’s face.

“At ano naman ang narining mo, Col. Rusca?” he cooed, wrapping an arm around Ed’s waist when the younger man moved to stand in front of him.

“Wala naman, Lt. Col. Aguinaldo-Mabini.” Ed teased right back, lifting a leg then the other on to the cot to properly straddle Goyong’s lap just like they would at home (when lucky enough to be given leave at the same time). “Kupido ka raw dito. Dios ko _po_  hindi pa nakaka-recover sina Felix at Jimmy sa ginawa mo, _tsk-tsk_.”

“Ganun ba?” Goyong chuckled, kissing down the side of Ed’s neck as his experienced fingers carefully began unbuttoning his husband’s military uniform. “Tinutulungan ko lang naman ang mga _less-fortunate_.”

“Pak, ganern?” Ed laughed, laying a calloused palm against Goyong’s scruffy cheek. “At paano mo naman ito ginawa, hm? Curious ako.”

At this, Goyong pressed a sheepish smile into the jut of his husband’s collar bone. “Medj hazing ang dating.”

“ _Nakow_ , batang ‘to talaga.” Ed giggled, tickled pink despite the stern tone in his voice. “Bad ka.”

“Hindi naman ganun ka-bad.” Goyong chortled, resurfacing and leaning back in order to sort through his utility belt. He got to the extra pocket with ease, and pulled out a tattered red box, opened and half full.

Ed guffawed when he saw it.

“Ah, gets ko na.” he nodded, mock serious, as Goyong shook the battered Pocky box in front of his face, dramatically picking one whole stick from the pack. Ed laughed at his antics, grinning wide, and Goyong stuck the chocolate end in between his teeth.

“Care to play, colonel?” he purred.

And Ed smirked a saucy playfully little smirk, one that made his honey brown eyes twinkle in delight and a heat coil at the very bottom of Goyong’s stomach, before reaching out and swiping the treat right out of Goyong’s mouth.

“Wala ako sa mood, Lieutenant.” he said, Pocky disappearing between his lips in two massive bites. “I think we can do _way_  better.”

The nape of Ed’s neck was rough and course against the pads of Goyong’s fingers and there wasn’t much to cling to, due to the short military buzz cut, but they made do as Goyong carefully licked into his husband’s hot mouth, the taste of something sugary and sweet dancing upon his languid tongue. It was a taste permanently etched into the chapped groves of Ed’s lips, and Goyong found himself chasing after them, hands firm on Ed’s hips, pulling him closer and closer until they have both collapsed against the cot, tangled up in each other once more.

“ _God_ , na-miss kita.” Ed rasped when they broke away from each other for breath.

Goyong sighed. “I missed you too.” he rasped, pressing their forehead together. “ _So much_.”

“Wala na ‘yon, Goyong.” Ed hufffed, letting out a breath of both relief and pent up frustration. “Magkasama na tayo ngayon.”

“For how long, though?” Goyong shook his head, rolling over so that they were lying on their sides, facing each other.

Ed rubbed a thumb against Goyong’s lower lip. “’Wag mo na ‘yon pag-isipan.” he whispered, shuffling closer, noses touching in the sweetest of caresses. “We’re here. We’re together. Ok na ‘yon sa ‘kin.”

“Sa amin.” Goyong rasped, pressing a hard kiss to the corner of his husband’s mouth. “ _Mahal kita, Ed_.”

Ed smiled. “ _Mahal kita, ‘Yong_.” he said, intertwining their fingers. “Gago.”

Goyong smiled at that, and closed his eyes to listen to the sound of their synced breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr ver.](http://en-sam-malas.tumblr.com/post/145907416280/pocky)
> 
>  
> 
> prompt instructions [here](http://en-sam-malas.tumblr.com/post/145790223815/bayaniserye-drabble-challenge)!!
> 
> prompt me gais :))


End file.
